1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for a steer-by-wire system, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for generating a road surface reaction force in a test apparatus for a steer-by-wire system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus for a steer-by-wire system tests whether or not a steering device in a vehicle operates normally, under a simulated operational condition of the vehicle.
Conventional road surface reaction generators require a large installation space, and have problems transmitting force between internal components. Furthermore, the design of certain components must be varied depending on the capacity of the test apparatus.